In general, a POS system refers to a POS management system containing a teller registration function and a computer function.
When such a POS system is used, it is possible to grasp the flow of sales of goods by each unit item, and furthermore, it is possible to grasp in detail the sales trends and time slots of new and promotional goods, sales sluggish goods, and the sales trends of similar goods or competing goods. Therefore, it is possible to effectively establish marketing strategies such as relationships between selling prices and sales volumes, main attack targets, and advertisement plans.
Such a POS system may be configured typically including a server for supporting a POS and a POS terminal for performing various POS function in connection with the server. In general, a POS function may include functions for collecting/processing a variety of information and materials necessary for product management, payment processing, sales amount calculation processing, and store or shop management. Moreover, various POS peripherals (for example, barcode readers, receipt printers, card payment signature pads, cash drawers, and so on) may be connected to a POS terminal. At this point, the POS terminal may have a function for controlling the POS peripherals.
In relation to such a typical POS system, POS terminals may be in PC forms or POS peripherals may be integrally combined with a POS terminal in most cases. Although studies on using electronic devices such as tablet PCs or smartphones having portability and computing capability similar to that of an existing PC as POS terminals are in progress recently, there are interface issues between electronic devices such as tablet PCs or smartphones and POS peripherals. Thus, it is difficult to actually use electronic devices such as tablet PCs or smartphones as POS terminals.